1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilation and more particularly to a device for actuating sections of roofs and walls of buildings, such as for example warehouses, glasshouses and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up until this time, it has been known to provide buildings such as, for example, warehouses and glasshouses, with ridge sections of a roof, which are movable relative to the remainder of the roof, so as to be spaced apart from the remainder of the roof and so as to permit the entry of air and the like for the purposes of ventilation. In a number of known arrangements, means are provided to enable such roof sections to move upwardly or outwardly of the main portion or remainder of the roof section, so as to provide a gap or space therebetween, to permit ventilation through that space. There have however been a number of problems in that such movable sections have been subject to wind lift, such that when they are not in use, wind and the like has been able to move under free edges, and to lift the sections into an open position, when ventilation has not been required.
This has been generally considered to be inefficient and troublesome.